


Drunk on Scotch

by Miaoumc (Morey)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, UHC, uhc 14, ultra hard core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morey/pseuds/Miaoumc
Summary: UHC 14, Kurt and Myhkol are teamed up but to their dismay run into a witch in episode one... Can they recover? What is Kurt to do when he looses his only team mate? He's half a heart on health and has hardly any armor. There's no hope for him this season.





	Drunk on Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> OLD author note: I wrote this right after episode one of Team Two Thirds Sober! Since this was before the other episodes, I wrote what I *thought* would happen. Ironically I got a few tid-bits almost on spot. Obviously not ALL of it was predictions. Since I didn't get single malt scotch that season, I shoved it into a fic.  
> This season had the mumble plug in, so it's incorporated in the fic.
> 
> Current note: only Mindcrack fic i will be reposting because its my longest one and my favroite 'general' one i feel ok showing still lol.

Breathing. Deep breathing and the tapping of shoes on stone were the only noises heard right now and as much as the two of them hoped they could be in this corner with only their breathing, they weren't. Kurt had only run into this damned witch moments ago, getting poisoned, causing his team mate to also get poisoned as the two of them ran for some sort of cover. The twenty minute mark had just passed along with a few suspicious players wondering how their health dropped so low. Knowing that they were now safe for the moment, behind a walled in corner, they could at least regain their breath, but not their health.

"We're no where close to getting gold and apples.." Myhkol said while slowly catching his breath.

Kurt sighed, guilt washing over him. "Oh god I'm so sorry for getting us into this mess. I had no idea that witch would be there. I forgot they spawned in darkness."

"Ah man, I know you didn't know. Shit - i-it's fine, we'll get a way out of this." He stood up straight, his breath once again steady. "Okay, quick plan. I think we might've gotten close to a lake so I'll dig up in my own tunnel and you dig up two blocks to the left of me. It'll at least help us from not hitting each other but we can still hear each other as we go. Sound good?"

Kurt nodded, straightening himself and taking out the one iron pick he had. Two blocks to the left Kurt started digging his staircase up to the surface. There was a throbbing pain in his chest from the poison in his body, each move gave him a strong aching pain around his shoulders and legs. He kept on going though, even with his body begging for him to take it slower or rest a little.

"Hey, Kurt, I think I'm close to the surface." Mhykol's voice came from the right, loud enough to hear but a bit tough to make out with the wall in between them. "I'm underneath some sand though so it may cave in when I'm out. I'm going up but be careful, it seems you may be underneath water."

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll dig farther right..." Kurt replied, slightly worried now that he knew that there was sand and water above them.

Just as he had started digging farther Kurt heard the low rumble of sand brushing against stone and a faint swear from his partner. He could only guess that his partner had made it on land and the sand caved in behind him. His heart started to race, worried that the same may happen to him but he may not be able to get out before it caves in. The two of them were so low on health and leaving Mhykol alone with no one to help him would make it even worse. He shook his head, ignoring the the thought as he dug until he saw the light color of sandstone, indicating that sand was just above him. Every corner he dug at had this light colored stone which probably meant that he was nowhere near the edge of this body of water.

"Mhykol?" He shouted for his partner, hoping to hear his faint voice somewhere on the surface.

To his relief a voice called back. "Kurt? Hey are you almost up here? I can hardly hear you."

"I'm afraid I may be no where near the edge of the water. It may cave in before I can swim up." Kurt said with his voice raised, trying to keep himself steady. "I'll try coming up but if I don't make it you'll have to go on your own until I can reach the surface and find you."

"Well, Kurt remember, this new plug-in... We won't be able to hear each other if you're farther than 100 blocks away." Mhykol's voice came clear with concern this time. "And other people can hear you to. So be careful if we get separated, okay? I don't want to see your death message in the chat box."

Kurt was silent for a moment and then said, "Okay, I'm going to come up now."

Slowly his pick broke away the sandstone in front of him, breaking until grains of sand started to dribble down from in between the cracks. He broke more sandstone, higher above his head, and water quickly started pouring down from above. Taking a deep breath he made his escape hole wider, hoping to climb out before the water came rushing in. More of the sand gave away allowing more water the come through. A wave of cold water splashed harshly against his face, already filling the tunnel above his ankles. When he tried to get closer to maybe get out, sand came down allowing more water to pass through. Even as it flowed down the stairs it was getting too high for him to do anything. When he started to heading back down to leave a different direction, seeing this way was hopeless, the tunnel was flooding quickly and eventually water was past his nose. The last glance he had at his escape out was muddy sand closing out the hole he had opened and spilling down over his feet.

Maybe he heard Mhykol yell out his name, he wasn't too sure. He could only focus on the freezing water and getting down his staircase. With the water slowing his moves it felt like an eternity. Eventually he was almost down to their closed off corner and he was struggling to breathe. Kurt half swam half walked onto the flat ground of the hiding spot seeing that part of it was still open to air. Almost hitting his head against the ceiling, he was able to inhale some oxygen until it to was filled with water. He needed to get out, this small corner was already full of water. He couldn't say that the witch outside was gone but he'd rather not drown. So Kurt took out his pick and hit the wall, doing his best to break it as fast as he could under water. It was taking too long and he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Instinctively he opened his mouth, somehow hoping he'd take in air but he didn't. His lungs were filled with water and in pure panic he butted his shoulder into the wall, causing a crack to open up, the wall crumbling down as the water pushed at it. Kurt scrambled through the opening, his chest and nostrils burning as he choked up water. To his luck the witch they encountered earlier was not there. He moved away from where he came out, allowing the water to drain into the rest of the cave. Kurt was left crouching when his legs gave away after escaping his almost death just a few moments ago. The water in his lungs was making him light headed and immediately caused him to upchuck the dirty water he inhaled. It took a few more coughs and gags until the water was completely out of his system. He blinked slowly before fully standing up, the only noise he cared to hear was the sloshing of water on the stone cave floor.

If Mhykol had called out his name once more he couldn't hear now. Kurt had already made his way back to the entrance of the cave where their little den was. It had taken much longer though and he expected that Myhkol was no where close now. Kurt quickly gathered up the remaining iron and coal before heading out and into the open. He was greeted with bright sunlight, the burning sun only just rising above the horizon showing he had a lot of time before it got dark. Now he had to think of what direction Mhykol was in. He needed his team mate, it was dangerous to be out alone in this game with its new plug-in. Thinking of where he had been digging in the cave he guessed the general direction of where Mhykol might be. He could only hope Mhykol was also looking for him and also hoping he hadn't run into someone. Kurt started walking, every so often calling his friend's name quietly.

-

Still no sign of his friend. Even though his health didn't drop and he didn't have a death message, it still worried Kurt. Still walking, in no specific direction now, Kurt suddenly heard the murmur of a voice. Or voices. He couldn't tell but he decided to investigate carefully. But as he slowly moved forward they became more faint, indicating they were moving away quickly. Suddenly there was a shout and being nervous Kurt checked the health stats. Mhykol's health was rapidly dropping. Kurt could only assume one thing, and so he ran towards the shout, calling Mhykol's name. As the voices became a little more clear the message came up:

Mhykol was slain by Pakratt.

Mhykol: Ah man, sorry Kurt.

Mhykol: To bad we got separated. I'm rooting for you though! :)

Mhykol left the game.

Even though it meant nothing Kurt yelled his team mate's name again and as he crashed through the thick greenery of the forest he heard the voices of the killer and his partner. At this point they were already turned in his direction. Kurt only quickly glanced at Mhykol's body before looking at the opposing team.

"Well hey, might as well get his friend while he's here. Low on health too, that helps." Blame said, turning away from the body they were looting to face Kurt. His mocking tone made Kurt's stomach churn and he turned away as fast as he could. Half tripping on the forest's thick under growth, he made his way out of the scene. Blame's foot steps were loud and close behind him. But when he started to notice he was getting very far from Pak he slowed down and shouted back that he couldn't get Kurt. He probably didn't want to lose his friend, seeing how poorly that went for Kurt and Mhykol. Kurt still ran until he couldn't hear them anymore. When he felt he was safe he quickly found a place to rest and catch his breath. Kurt rested, ate some of the food he had and checked the player stats. Suddenly another players' few messages appeared in the box:

Vechs_ was slain by Etho.

Etho was slain by Zisteau.

Guude was slain by Zisteau.

So, Zisteau managed to take out a team himself. It seems that his health was going up too, meaning that there were golden apples there. But he was also on his own now too. Kurt didn't think much of it other than they were alone now and with this plug-in they could actually communicate if they came by each other. It applied to anyone, but now he could even ask to back off. Not that it would work all the time, but it's something to try. He could form an alliance too. Such things haven't been done and it's not allowed for two full teams to ally, but what about someone who lost all of their team? He didn't think it would not be allowed, seeing it would allow a normal number team. He didn't really care though because really it would be nice to form an alliance with the position he was in. After a while he got up, seeing that it was now noon. He had no idea what to do or where to go.

-

Two days had passed now and the only other person to die was AnderZel, leaving Seth on his own for a while until he was later killed by AvidyaZen, eliminating the team. Kurt was now entering a desert, and he hoped maybe to find a village. After a long while of walking in the deadly heat he saw the sandstone roof of house. As he got closer he heard the noise of another player who sounded like he was talking in a single player commentary style. It was obviously one person, someone who had no team mate. Whoever it was probably scored all the goods in the chests.

As Kurt was in clear earshot of the player he calmly said, "Hello..?"

There was a short moment of silence and then a voice. "Kurt?" It was Zisteau.

In a way it almost made him sigh in relief. "Y-yeah, it's me. You're alone right? I really don't want to fight, really. I didn't come to kill you."

Zisteau huffed, "Yeah, you're in no condition too." He walked out of one of the houses he was looting to see Kurt. "But yes, I'm alone now."

For many moments they were silent, Kurt was thinking whether or not he should bring up an alliance. Eventually Zisteau came in, "I didn't score all the houses. Plus, I have some golden apples, you can have a few..."

"I- uh, yeah, okay that's.. That's nice." Nervousness still spread over Kurt as he had no idea if they could trust each other in this situation.

Zisteau handed over two golden apples, approaching Kurt with an open hand. "Here, they'll help a bit."

Kurt took them and as they had their effect, consumed them both. For a while they both went about raiding the houses, not talking much and not mentioning an alliance. They chatted a little but they both felt the awkwardness of doing this in UHC. This plug-in was helpful but no one had ever been in a place like this, where two opposite teams could casually talk.

"So, uh, what happened to Mhykol?" Zisteau brought up. "He typed in the chat when he died. Was he not near you?"

"Ah, yeah we had trouble getting out of a cave when we ran into a witch. He got to the surface one way and I went another because the cave flooded." Kurt paused, wondering why this was information he needed anyways. "I got out and was looking for him since we couldn't hear each other. Found him, but he was dead when I got there. Almost got killed when the team saw me."

"What about Vechs?" Kurt added.

"Not much, we stalked Guude and Etho in a cave for a day or two. Vechs was low already but so were the other guys." He smiled to himself. "Luckily they had a lot of gold on them. Getting out of that cave was annoying though."

"Mm, that's sucks. Ironic we're the only ones alone and we manage to find each other, eh?" Kurt looked at him with a small laugh.

As Zisteau rummaged through his goods rearranging things, he couldn't help but smile. "How about we set up a place, okay? Just for a little. It's getting late too."

"You sure? I mean, I don't want anyone seeing us working together and calling us out as cheating." Kurt added.

"Nah, I think we'll be good. We'll hear them before they hear us."

With that Kurt nodded and they dug far under one of the houses, creating a makeshift mine shaft below the house. They blocked out all the windows of the house, and the door, so no one could see them and no mobs could get in. After some preparation, crafting and cooking they were able to relax for a while. They were pretty set and Zisteau was able to make some diamond gear for them. He also snagged an enchanting table from Guude and Etho, allowing them to enchant some things too. Kurt felt they were both pretty prepared - he was at five and a half hearts now, with protective gear. They were now both relaxing on the surface house, Zisteau sitting on the right edge of the bed and Kurt on the other side.

"Ya know, I missed playing UHC with you." Zisteau said.

"Team Single Malt Scotch." Kurt said softly, smiling. "Yeah, that was fun."

He was crossing his fingers that this season they'd get paired up but oddly enough Zisteau was with Vechs, a pair that was quite ironic to be truthful. In ways it made Kurt jealous too. He glanced at Zisteau and frowned a little, thinking of how he was probably enjoying that pair more than when he was paired with him. Whether or not it was true, he wouldn't know.

"Thanks for helping me, by the ways. I didn't expect you to come and give me apples a stuff." Kurt said, trying to say something to cut out the silence.

"Yeah, you're welcome." He shrugged, an obvious yawn caught on his words when he spoke.

"Maybe we should just rest for a while. I think we're pretty safe right now." Kurt suggested after moments of silent yawning and no talking.

Zisteau nodded and laid back on the makeshift straw bed, facing Kurt. Kurt laid down too, also facing his friend. For a while they didn't really look at each other. Kurt seemed to guess that so much time apart from communication made it hard to talk to him, and maybe the small bit of jealousy over Zitseau's team mate. Thinking about it made him not want to look at Zisteau even more now. He let out a short sigh, clenching his teeth, and hoping that Zisteau assumed it was the tense emotion of UHC in general causing him to react suddenly like this. Zisteau's hand drifted up to Kurt's, slowly entwining their fingers, in a protective and concerning manner. The rest of that short night neither of them spoke, even though they kept wide awake. He could feel himself slowly drifting off in this comfortable state, but kept himself awake for the sake of survival.

-

The next morning came quickly and apparently Kurt had drifted off to sleep, because he was awoken by Zisteau saying "Hey, you need to wake up now." And a quick peck on the forehead. Opening his eyes to dully lit room he found himself tightly gripping Zisteau's right arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to fall asleep. I should've stayed awake in case something had happened.." Kurt said while sitting up on the uncomfortable bed.

Zisteau yawned, getting up off the bed. "No it's fine, you needed the sleep anyways, as short as it was."

The two of them got their selves prepared for the morning and their possible leave from this village. They both agreed that a village wasn't somewhere they wanted to stay very long because they usually attracted other players. Kurt was picking out the last of the important goods from the chest, Zisteau was checking the furnaces for meat and metal that they'd need, also putting away their enchanting table. Zisteau was done and Kurt was just finishing up now. Zisteau was waiting for Kurt to finish and when his friend turned around to leave he almost ran into the other, abruptly stopping before he hit him. Kurt looked up at him for a second and then looked away, keeping silent for a while but not moving out of the way. He felt himself sweating as he didn't move, thoughts swarming his mind.

"I.. I missed you a lot Zisteau." He admitted, smiling a little and looking up at the other. He began to back up a little, feeling that he was wasting time and they should get going. He shouldn't be talking about feelings, this was UHC and they needed to focus...

"I know. I did too." Zisteau said quickly which started another round of silence.

The two of them stood there, contemplating feelings and waiting to leave, awkwardly not making eye contact and hoping this time wasn't being wasted stupidly. But Zisteau stepped forward slowly, leaned down a little, used a hand to move Kurt's face up to his and kissed him on the lips. Zisteau pulled him in for a long deep one, leaving Kurt surprised for a moment. Eventually he let go and even though Kurt wanted to say something he didn't speak, nor did Zisteau, and they headed out of their home.

They started west in hopes of finding a good place to dig into a cave system. As they walked another time marker came up, showing that they were now three episodes in which means he must've missed the second episode marker at one point. They walked and they walked, luckily not hearing anyone. At one point, when he was talking to Zisteau, he thought he heard someone talking in the distance but suddenly it went quiet. It made him nervous- if it was a team they heard the two of them talking and they new that they weren't slicing each other throats either. He didn't mention it though, because he was sure it wasn't a team he had heard anyways. With the sun going down they both decided to make a den for the night. Caving wasn't necessary now since they realized they were both pretty geared up now and in a way he wasn't too afraid of running into someone else.

The two of them settled down in their little den, throwing away unneeded items and smelting more ore that they had left. It was quite boring and silent now, not much activity so far which made Kurt relax a little. More time passed, probably enough for the sun to have risen. Just as Zisteau opened the den up to head outside there was a sudden small clicking sound, the sound of a keyboard. Zisteau looked back at Kurt just as the sound disappeared again.

"Someone's here." Zisteau whispered. "They probably know we're here already if they aren't talking."

Zisteau and Kurt pushed their way into the open daylight silently. 'Should we go?' Was what Kurt was thinking but he didn't want to speak so he tapped Zisteau on the shoulder and nodded in the direction that they heard the clicking. Zisteau nodded back, a bit hesitant it seemed at first. They both headed farther, the clicking becoming a bit more frequent now. Eventually the team they were preying let out a swear and he recognized that one voice to be Pause. Nervously he looked at Zisteau but he was still looking ahead, intent to go after Pause and his team mate, Arkas. They were close enough now that Kurt could make out Arkas behind some thick trees. Zisteau nodded to him and he pulled out his bow, launching an arrow but just missing Arkas's head, flying past him into a tree.

"Oh shit, they're here." Arkas jumped away, swearing.

He could hear Pause moving beside him to see where he had shot from. Kurt moved to the right and Zisteau to the left. An arrow flew past Kurt's face, scraping his cheek just a little. Suddenly the dull forest lit up in yellow. Kurt looked around and saw that Zisteau had thrown out lava, and to his relief hadn't gotten any on himself. Kurt bounded away from the flowing lava and focused on his targets. Pause having moved away from the lava, was closer to him now and so Kurt went in for it. He lunged at him with his good sword, Pause pushing back at him causing them to fall to the ground. His breath was knocked out of him at the impact of the fall but they continued to tumble on the ground, doing their best to shove a sword into one or the other's throat. From the left of him came a screech, one if pain. One he sadly recognized. He glanced to the left of him, half focusing on Pause.

Zisteau was slain by Arkas.

Arkas was burnt to the crisp by lava.

Fuck. He tried to hard to make a good team with Zisteau and this is what he got. Kurt just wanted to form this team once more. It had been so long, was it to much to hope for? Still it ended tragically. Zisteau was dead a few feet away from the lava he had placed, a crimson painted sword stuck in his chest. In tragic panic Kurt froze in his scrimmage with Pause. Looking away from Zisteau's body he came back to reality. He was looking up at Pause, covered in mud, laying on the forest floor. Before he could say a word or even try to block an incoming blow Pause impaled the diamond sword into his lower intestines, allowing Kurt to scream in pain for moments until he was cut off when Pause dragged the sword up through his stomach to his rib cage. He weakly tried to cover the tear in his flesh but his vision began to blur before he totally blacked out, the pain finally dissipating.

KurtMac was slain by PauseUnpause.

  
  
  



End file.
